


Sweets From Coruscant

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Feeding, Mechanic reader, No use of y/n, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: The Mandalorian gifts you with a box of candy, but while watching you eat, he's thinking of other uses for your mouth.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 271





	Sweets From Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the series Mechanics and Mandalorians, but it can be read on its own.

The package appeared on your bed one day as if by magic. It was out of place, the only splash of color in an otherwise grey and mechanical room. The foil covering the little box shimmered back and forth between pink and teal, iridescent.

“Oh,” you gasped, touching it reverently. You peeled back the foil to discover candies of strange shapes and colors, arranged in neat rows. How much had this cost? When and where had he found it? The _Razor Crest_ hadn’t been anywhere near Coruscant.

One candy caught your eye: it looked like a thick purple flower, detailed as if it had been shaped in a mold. You took a hesitant bite, gasping to discover that inside was a chewy green filling. It was the sweetest thing you had ever tasted. You were used to tough, bland rations and rehydrated food packs. This, this was pure indulgence.

You lingered on the flower, eating it in tiny bites to make it last.

Mando’s little green child waddled into the room. Where was his father? Mando was supposed to be watching him.

The child reached up his arms and begged with pitiful eyes. You picked up the baby and held him in your lap, cooing.

“There you are,” said Mando with relief. “I’m sorry, has he been bothering you?”

“Not at all! He just arrived.”

Mando knelt and pulled the baby’s hands away from where he was reaching for your sweets. “No! Those aren’t for you.” Mando looked up at you, seeming to hold your gaze, then looked away.

“They are incredible,” you told him. “Where did you find them?”

“I traded for them on Nevarro. They’re imported. Sorry that I couldn’t source them directly from Coruscant.”

“I don’t care. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

He nodded, acknowledging the thanks.

The baby made a mournful squeaking sound, looking at the box of sweets.

“Do you think he could have just one?” you asked.

He considered. “They’re yours to do with what you wish.”

You plucked out a simple-looking blue sweet and handed it to the baby, who grabbed it eagerly and popped it in his mouth. He made happy noises. “Come on,” you said, “it’s your nap time.” You carried him to the cockpit where his pram was currently floating. Mando followed.

Once the child was settled down, Mando followed you back to your room. He pushed the button to close the door behind him. “You don’t have to do that, you know. I’m not paying you to be a nanny bot.”

“What?” The change in topic and tone was jarring. And his words concerned you. Did he not like you touching his son?

“No,” he hurried, “that came out wrong. I only meant that you signed up to be a mechanic, not to cook or clean or take care of the kid or any of the other stuff you keep doing. You don’t have to.”

‘Any of the other stuff’ probably referred to fucking him, which you had done several times since that first escapade with the sex dart. “I don’t see babysitting, cooking, or cleaning as chores outside my paygrade,” you said. “You do all those things, too. It’s just part of living cooperatively on a ship. And you help me out with technical problems all the time.”

“All right.” He sank onto your cot, leaning forward with his hands clasped and his arms on his knees. “Do you really like the sweets?”

These abrupt conversational changes kept blindsiding you. You sat beside him. “If you had tried them, you wouldn’t need to ask. They are so good, Mando, thank you.”

He nodded again. He was in a stoic mood today.

You wanted to tease him out of it. “ _Have_ you tried anything like them?”

“The vendor kept trying to give me samples, but I wouldn’t eat them.” He gestured at the helmet. “I told him to give me his professional recommendation, and he handed me these. Then another, smaller box. ‘For your side piece,’ he said.” Mando was clearly quite amused by this. “I wonder how often that line works and sells another box.”

“The girls that I hear you keep on every planet you visit will be quite disappointed.”

He scoffed. “Right.”

“Would you try a few?” You held out the box to him.

“I got them for you, not me.”

“But they’re mine to do with what I want, right? And I want to share.”

He hesitated. “Can you turn around?”

“Absolutely.” You left the box sitting between you and turned away from him, squeezing your eyes shut and covering them with your palms as an extra precaution. You appreciated how much he must have trusted you to even think of eating in your presence. You didn’t want to betray that trust.

“All right, you can look again.”

You turned back and glanced down at the box. “What did you take?”

“A yellow one. Fruity.”

You waited for more description.

“It was good, thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

Mando scooted up on the cot, leaning against the corner of the wall with one foot dangling and the other propped up, his arm resting casually on his knee. It seemed he planned to stay for a while.

You sat cross-legged. You reached for the box again, then hesitated. “I feel like I should savor them, make them last. But I want to keep trying all the different ones.” You bit your lip, thinking, then decided just to have fun. “You know what? I deserve this.” You grabbed a rich orange sweet and plopped it in your mouth. It was hard, so you sucked on it, feeling it grow smaller as it dissolved.

You offered the box to him again. “Do you want any more?”

He shook his head slowly, gaze trained on you as far as you could tell.

You shrugged. Maybe he didn’t want to risk moving his helmet again. “More for me.” You searched through the remaining sweets, looking for the most tempting.

“I have a better idea for what you can do with that mouth.”

Your head shot up. Mando wasn’t moving, was just sitting there casually, so his body language wasn’t giving you any clues as to what he was thinking. “And what might that be?” you asked.

“Come here.” He beckoned, then pulled off his gloves one at a time, still watching you with calm intensity.

You crawled toward him and sat between his legs.

Mando chose a candy, a pale pink one covered in a powdery coating. “Open,” he demanded.

You complied, and he set it on your tongue, letting his fingers linger as you closed your mouth. The sweet melted immediately into a sugary mess that you swallowed. You sucked his finger as he pulled it out.

His low curse and heavy breathing were the only signs that he was getting aroused. That and the growing tent in his pants.

You glanced deliberately downward then back up, licking your lips.

“Fuck.” He unclasped his belt in a rush and pulled down the zipper of his pants. “I want you to suck me off. I want to feel those pretty little lips around me.”

“Like I’m eating a sweet?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Okay, then.” Teasing, knowing he was latched onto your every move, you dug in the box for the chocolate you’d spotted earlier. Then you set the box off to the side. When you returned, he had his cock out, thick and long and beautiful. You squished the chocolate in your fingers, turning it into a melted mush.

“What are you doing?”

“Hush. Just enjoy, Mando.” You couldn’t help laughing at the way he jumped when you spread the chocolate up and down his shaft. Holding the base, you bent down and licked the tip.

He exhaled shakily, the sound hissing through his voice modulator.

You had no idea if this was sexy or stupid, but it was fun to shock the uptight Mandalorian. You twisted your hand, smearing the chocolate even more. “This is what you wanted, right?”

“I—”

You took his head into your mouth. You bobbed up and down as you would have with any other blow job. To taste chocolate on his cock was strange. You almost didn’t like it, it threw you so much. But you persevered and grew used to the taste, and Mando was making such delicious noises above you…

Yes, this was good, indeed.

You licked around his shaft in your mouth, trying to remove all the chocolate. You swallowed.

Mando moaned and ran his hand over your hair like he was petting an animal. It began falling in your face, and he gathered it behind your head.

You pressed deeper, trying to take all of him, but he was too large. You settled for fisting the last few inches. When you came up for breath, you asked, “Is this okay?”

He responded by pushing your face back down.

You fought the urge to gag as you rose and fell, as the tip of his dick pressed deep into your throat. You wished you were better at this. Maybe with time and practice…

You giggled at the thought of loads more practice with him.

“Something funny?” he asked.

You pulled off his dick, raised an eyebrow, and lifted your chocolate-stained fingers to his helmet, dragging one across the beskar. It streaked brown on the impeccable silver.

He forced your head back onto his cock, thrusting a little now. “Just finish the job,” he ordered. His tight grip on your hair urged you on.

He was so thick, stretching your mouth until it ached. You were fighting for air now, gasping whenever he let you and choking when he didn’t. Tears leaked out the corners of your eyes, but you were too far gone to wipe them away. You loved this. At first, you had set the tone with the chocolate and the teasing, but now he was the one entirely in control, using your mouth to get off.

“I’m going to come down your throat,” he said, “and you’re going to swallow it.”

You whimpered.

He roughly guided your face, picking up speed. “I’m coming.”

You barely had time to prepare before spurts of hot liquid filled your mouth. You did your best not to let any escape, but a little dribbed out as you slid off his cock. You swallowed a few times.

“Good girl,” Mando said, leaning back and breathing heavily. “Come here.” He pulled you into his lap so that you were kneeling over him. He unbuttoned the front of your pants and slid his hand under the fabric.

You groaned and threw back your head as his fingers worked their way into you, slow but insistent. You braced yourself against his shoulders. How was he so good at this? With his fingers lodged within and the taste of his cum on your tongue, it felt like he was owning you.

He rubbed his thumb against your clit while he fingered you. “Are you going to come for me?”

“Yes. Soon.” You were already on the edge.

“Good.” He picked up speed until you were gasping and rocking against his hand. “Go on, then.”

You spasmed into his hand. “Mando!” The pleasure sparked like a jump-started engine—electric and thrilling.

The sweets lay all but forgotten.


End file.
